Shakespony Tales: The Demon Dragon of Fleet Street
by The Fanfic Scribe
Summary: Spike was thrown in jail for a crime he didn't commit. Now, Spike is looking for revenge against the pony that has wronged him, Judge Neighsay. Teaming up with the widow Rarity, Spike seeks revenge for the loss of his family. But, are they really gone? Based on the Musical "Sweeney Todd: The Demon of Fleet Street". Rated M for Blood, Swearing, and mentions of Rape.


Hello guys, Fanfic Scribe.

I want to welcome you guys to my first official fanfic. If you are finding me for the first time, i want to thank you for taking your time to read this. This story is in a collaboration with the Autistic Writer. So, it's not only my first fanfic, but it's my first collaboration with the Autistic Writer. I hope to collaborate stories with other authors on this site someday.

When the Old Autistic Writer left, he left behind some potential stories that were either partially finished or in title only. Now, the New Autistic Writer needed help with some of these stories. I took some stories while the new AW took others. Now then, it came down to two series, The "Groom of Eris" series and "Shakespony Tales". The new Autistic Writer took the "Groom of Eris" series and you can guess which one i was happy to take.

Ladies and Gentleman, the first chapters of the Shakespony Tales are the casting calls. They are who will be in that particular role. There will be times where i will need your help on picking a role filled by MLP characters. To find those roles, i will need your help. * is the hint i will give you if i need help filling in who should play that role.

I don't know if i will get a large amount of audience for this story, but i hope to gain some followers. I will be following both the movie and the stage play. I do love the movie version with Johnny Depp. Here's putting my best foot forward.

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are owned by Hasbro. The rights to Sweeney Todd are owned by Christopher Bond_

 **Casting Call**

Sweeney Todd/Benjamin Barker...Spike

Mrs. Lovett...Rarity

Antony Hope...Rainbow Dash

Johanna Barker...Fluttershy

Judge Turpin...Chancellor Neighsay

Tobias Ragg...Pipsqueak

Beadle Bamford...Grubber

Begger Woman...?

Adolfo Perelli...Flim

* * *

An explanation is in order to explain why i cast these characters?

 **Spike** : I felt that many MLP plays has him play the side character or the secondary main character. For this story, Spike is the main character. Unfortunately, for this dragon, he will go down a path that will lead to his downfall.

 **Rarity** : To be honest, who wouldn't cast Rarity as Mrs. Lovett? I was about to put someone else for this role, until i realized that this could be a one sided Sparity story. I mean, even the show has that relationship one sided for a reason. Maybe if Spike gets a little older. Besides, i love what happens to Mrs. Lovett in the end.

 **Rainbow Dash** : For the role of Antony, it was a toss up between Rainbow Dash and Daring Do. Why Rainbow Dash won the role is that i see her more as Antony rather than Daring Doo.

 **Fluttershy** : When it came to Johanna Barker, Fluttershy came strongly as someone who would fit Johanna perfectly. There was no way of getting around it.

 **Chancellor Neighsay** : I was lost on who would fit the part of Judge Turpin. I am happy to announce that Chancellor Neighsay fits the bill perfectly.

 **Pipsqueak** : For Toby, Pipsqueak seemed like the character that was best suited to Tobey's role. I was almost about to put Sweetie Belle in this role, but i backed out at last minute.

 **Grubber** : Easily, i could have put Spike as the Beadle character, but i liked Grubber's role in the MLP movie even more.

 **?** : I am leaving this one as a surprise. Though, i can assume everyone will know who it is by the end of this play.

 **Flim** : The role of Perelli came down to Flim and Zephyr Breeze. While i wished Zephyr would meet an unfortunate end due to his laziness and perfect to scam his way into pony's hearts. Flim was the perfect role for this character.

So, what do you guys think? Do you like it, have some comments or concerns, or just dislike this story? Let me know in the comments section below.


End file.
